


Tow

by Lamsfan



Series: Whamilton and Lams Meet-Cutes [2]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: George's car breaks down because he's got too much on his mind.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Whamilton and Lams Meet-Cutes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Tow

George had been trying to keep his frustration and anger in check all day but he finally managed to lose control when he recalled that between brushing his teeth and making his coffee, he had made a mental note to schedule an appointment to take his car in for service. But then his usually reliable and efficient assistant called out sick and the temp who filled in needed more instruction than he had time to give. His morning staff meeting ran late, the contracts he needed to review took forever and left him with a headache, and Human Resources had badgered him all day about applicants for his new assistant comptroller. 

Somewhere between all of that, taking care of his car had fallen by the wayside. So, here he was standing in the dark on the side of the highway, looking under the hood of his luxury vehicle and not recognizing any of the machinery. Vehicle engines had come a long way since his first car, the one his shop teacher had helped him keep running, and he wondered why he had allowed one of his youthful passions to fall by the wayside.

He checked his watch; only ten minutes of his anticipated ninety minute wait for road service had elapsed and he returned to his car to review resumes while he passed the time. One stood out: Columbia honors graduate, student government treasurer, advanced language skills. He had just returned his eyes to the top of the page for the young man’s name when a tap on the window jolted him. He saw the yellow lights rotating on the tow truck behind him and wondered how it had arrived so quickly.

The young man gestured for him to lower his window. “You look like you need some help,” he said as he passed his business card through the gap created George opened the window slightly. 

George looked at it just long enough to determine it was not the tow company the road service had told him to expect. “Yes, but I’ve already called for a tow.”

“Okay, but what did they tell you? An hour? Two? I’m here now.” He looked up at the sky. “It looks like it’s about to rain but if you want to wait for them,” he shrugged, “have a good night.” He turned and started back towards his truck.

George opened the door and exited his car. “Please, wait.” When the young man turned, George caught his name on the patch over his left pocket. “Alex, I would appreciate your help. It’s been a long day, I’m exhausted and I’d like to get home before it gets too late.” George noticed the way Alex looked down at the patch, as if he had forgotten he wore a constant identifier on his chest. “Call me George.”

“Well then, George, pop the hood and let me take a look.”

“Oh, here we are. Your distributer cap wiring is bad. It won’t take me long to repair but I’ll have to tow you to the shop. I’ll hook you up and you can ride with me.” 

While Alex fiddled with cables and pulleys, George stood there waiting, weighing the pros and cons of getting into the stranger’s truck. “Give me a second to cancel my tow.” He pulled up the road service app and with his cancellation, he included a photo of the license plate and the information painted on the side of the truck. He emailed a copy to his secretary as well. If he disappeared, at least the police would have a lead. When he finally pulled himself into the passenger seat, Alex faced him with a wide smile. “What’s with the Cheshire Cat grin?”

“I just wanted to give you a good photo to send to whomever you were texting.”

“You can’t blame me for being careful.” And George usually was much more careful. His business depended on professionalism and discretion. “You could be the proverbial axe murderer.”

Alex looked behind his seat. “Nope, no axe there. A crowbar but that doesn’t sound _nearly_ as scary.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel safer, you’re failing.” George paused for a moment to take in Alex’s trim build, realizing a beat too late that Alex was watching as he ogled him. “But I have a feeling I could take you, if necessary.”

“Could you, though?” 

The breathy way the words passed his lips, lips that looked so soft and kissable, made George feel a fight was not what Alex had in mind and the thought of a different kind of entanglement forced him to turn towards the window to hide his face until it cooled down. It grew hotter when he heard a little ‘huh’ and a faint laugh behind him. So he stared out the window at the passing streets as he pulled himself together. Alex didn't try to make him speak but George could feel the not-so-subtle glances in his direction.

“We’re here.” Alex unlocked the doors and jumped down from his seat. George followed, just a little more slowly as he continued to collect himself. It made no sense that this one man was having such an effect on him; he’d been hit on before. Wait. Was Alex even hitting on him? Or was he imagining it? “I’ll be in the garage. You can go inside and make yourself comfortable. I’ve got a pretty nice waiting area. Or you can come watch me work, if you want. I’ve been told I’m pretty nimble.” He held up his hands and waggled his slender fingers and damn it if George didn’t have a sudden vision of them touching him, caressing him, wrapped around him.

George wondered if Alex could tell his brain had suddenly short-circuited because when he was able to focus again, he could have sworn he saw the corners of his mouth lifted in a sly grin as he turned to lock the doors. George found himself trailing behind him, as if pulled by a string, and he couldn’t understand why. People usually followed him, made braver by his natural leadership. Yet, here he was, nearly unable to tear himself away from this handsome stranger. 

“I think I will get a cool drink if you don’t mind.” Alex didn’t respond and George turned to find the men’s room and a soda machine. When he returned, he leaned against the doorframe, being careful not to get in the way, and admired the way Alex had carefully covered any exposed areas once he had raised the hood and begun working. He appreciated a mechanic who kept his customers’ possessions free from unnecessary dents and scratches; it showed professional pride. He’d have to make sure to give him a nice tip.

“I can feel your eyes on my ass.” Alex’s muffled voice pulled George from his daydream again. He tore his eyes from said round ass and flushed with embarrassment again, even though there was no way Alex would know how right he was. “Do you always watch your mechanics so carefully?”

Before George could respond, Alex stood up and wiped his hands. “All done. Give me a second to write up your invoice and you can be on your way. If that’s what you want, that is.”

“I told you I was tired and in a hurry to get home. What else would I want?”

“I thought you might like some companionship,” Alex paused as he dragged his eyes over George’s body and George was grateful he had stuck with his workout routine. “Maybe I read things wrong?”

“Hm, that’s interesting.”

“What is that?”

“You’ve posed and preened and made all sorts of innuendo to make sure I found you appealing. And now you’re wondering?” There was no heat in the words but George still watched Alex drop his head and scratch the back of his neck, his cockiness seeming to disappear for a brief instant. “Well, it worked. What now?”

“We go up to my apartment,” he pointed towards the ceiling, his confidence back in place, “and have a drink, maybe a bite to eat, and take it from there.”

And George Washington, the man who was always in charge, allowed this forward, impertinent, sexy man to take his hand and lead him up the narrow staircase.

Though Alex had called it his apartment, George had envisioned a small, dark room with maybe a pullout sofa and a dorm fridge; a simple place for him to sleep when he wasn’t working. Instead he found himself in a neat, window-filled studio. A king sized bed was tucked into one corner, by far the largest piece of furniture in the room, given privacy by the bookcases arranged to separate the bedroom from the rest of the apartment.

“Feel free to read anything you’d like,” Alex said as George’s eyes drifted towards his library. “Is Thai okay? I’ve had a taste for panang curry all day.” George nodded and Alex called in an order. He pushed a few buttons on his phone and soft jazz drifted from hidden speakers, setting a more romantic mood than George would have expected for a probable one night stand. “I’m going to take a quick shower. Can you listen out for the food? They’re going to leave it on the landing at the back door.”

Once he heard the shower start, George scanned the bookshelves. Alex had varied interests: history, finance, philosophy, even gardening and cooking. He selected a large book on travel and had just settled into a comfortable chair in the cozy seating area when Alex emerged from the shower. He wore soft pajama bottoms and a well-loved, well-worn university tee shirt. His hair, which had been in a relatively neat bun despite the humidity and a long day of manual labor, now rested loose on his shoulders and framed his large, dark eyes. Before George could react, Alex had crossed the room, pushed the book aside and straddled George’s lap. “Kiss me,” he purred.

And this new George, the one who now took orders instead of giving them, did just that. 

The food could wait. The food would wait. The food did wait.

George awakened to the sunlight streaming across his face and smiled at the memory of the previous night. But when he reached out to pull Alex closer, he felt only cool sheets and reluctantly opened his eyes. A handwritten note waited on the nightstand.

_George, I had to open the shop but I called my partner and_ _told him I got lucky last night and the hot man was still in_ _my bed. After he called me wanton and crude, he agreed to_ _work for me. He should be here by 8; maybe the coffee and_ _fruit I left in the kitchen will entice you to stay until then_ _and we can pick up where we left off ;) Alex_

_PS: there are towels and toiletries in the bathroom._

George checked his watch; 7:10am. He spent a few minutes checking his email and voicemail. Both were light since it was the weekend and he still had plenty of time to shower before Alex’s expected return. He found a new toothbrush on the sink and though he laughed at the other hotel sized toiletries, he appreciated the effort. He wrapped one of the soft, fluffy towels around his waist and, refreshed from a surprisingly good shower, headed for the kitchen, where he found Alex leaning against the counter sipping his own coffee.

“I’m glad you stayed,” was all Alex said before putting his mug down and walking George backwards towards the bed.

George had narrowed the candidates to the Columbia graduate and one other man. They had both been vetted by Human Resources and A. Hamilton was first on the schedule of interviews. He pressed the button on his intercom. “Robert, I’m ready for Mr. Hamilton.”

He stood and buttoned his jacket just as Robert knocked once and opened the door. “Mr. Washington, this is Mr. Hamilton,” he said in introduction before using his arm to direct the smartly dressed applicant into the office and closing the door. Both men stood there, in shock.

They spoke at once. “Alex?” “George.”

**Author's Note:**

> John Laurens is Alex's business partner, though he doesn't mention him by name. Robert Hanson Harrison was Washington's military secretary for most of the war.


End file.
